Numidia (Massinissa)
Numidia led by Massinissa is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath and danrell. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. Introduction Numidia The name Numidia was first applied by Polybius and other historians during the third century BC to indicate the territory west of Carthage, including the entire north of Algeria as far as the river Mulucha (Muluya), about 100 miles west of Oran. The Numidians were conceived of as two great tribal groups: the Massylii in eastern Numidia, and the Masaesyli in the west. During the first part of the Second Punic War, the eastern Massylii under their king Gala were allied with Carthage, while the western Masaesyli under king Syphax were allied with Rome. However in 206 BC, the new king of the eastern Massylii, Masinissa, allied himself with Rome, and Syphax of the Masaesyli switched his allegiance to the Carthaginian side. At the end of the war the victorious Romans gave all of Numidia to Masinissa of the Massylii. At the time of his death in 148 BC, Masinissa's territory extended from Mauretania to the boundary of the Carthaginian territory, and also southeast as far as Cyrenaica, so that Numidia entirely surrounded Carthage (Appian, Punica, 106) except towards the sea. Massinissa Masinissa was the son of the chieftain Gala of a Numidian tribal group, the Massylii. He was brought up in Carthage, an ally of his father. At the start of the Second Punic War, Masinissa fought for Carthage against Syphax, the king of the Masaesyli of western Numidia (present day Algeria), who had allied himself with the Romans. Masinissa, then 17 years old, led an army of Numidian troops and Carthaginian auxiliaries against Syphax's army and won a decisive victory. Dawn of Man Greatness ever be your destiny, Great Masinissa, First King of Numidia, Son of the Gala, Chieftain of the Massylii! At the age of 17, you led an army against treacherous Syphax and won a decisive victory. It was the beginning of your successful military career, in which you had fought a successful campaign against the Romans. After that you joined with Rome in the Second Punic War, ending at the Battle of Zama, commanding the cavalry of six thousand Numidians and three thousands of Romans. For your achievements, Your Highness received the kingdom of Syphax, becoming King of all Numidia! Unappeased, you provoked the Third Punic War, taking what little remained of once mighty Carthage. A Berber people, Numidian cavalry were widely known as ferocious mercenaries and played a key role in a number of battles, both early on in support of Hannibal and later in the war after switching allegiance to the Roman Republic. Mighty King of Numidia, the desert is once more divided. Your people are threatened by rampaging barbarians. Will you lead your mounted armies to everlasting glory? Will you unify all peoples within your kingdom? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "I, Massinissa, the king of Numidia, welcomes you to my dominion. My people are countless as sand grains in the desert, and more ferocious than ravenous lions. Tell me of yourself." Introduction: "Greetings. I am Massinissa, owner of several thousand light cavalry. Tell me, have you ever dreamed of world domination? Here in Numidia, we make dreams come true..." Defeat: "We will loyally serve you until the sun ceases to rise and the seas dry up... Please don't hurt me." Defeat: "I hope that you know what you're doing." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * danrell: Javelin Cavalry Model.Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 15: Babylon * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Mesopotamic Cultures